Sweet Things
by satomika
Summary: Haru ends up seeing Kyoko kissing Tsuna. And she ends up being comforted in the arms of one baseball nut, Yamamoto Takeshi.


Satomika's drabbles: Yo! So this is the first YamaHaru and first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic I ever made… I was supposed to be listening to our professor concerning fluid and electrolyte imbalances, but there I was, scribbling down this one… I was so bored and my lids are turning heavy, which led me to devising this story that made me look like I was jotting down what our professor was saying. Hope you enjoy reading it!

-By the way, the lines represent a shift in the POV from one person to the other. Don't worry you'll understand who's speaking.-

* * *

**SWEET THINGS

* * *

**

I walked to where my feet led me. I just came from my favorite cake shop and was about to head to Tsuna-san's house. But the sight that greeted me broke my heart. Kyoko-chan was kissing Tsuna-san at the corner of his lips…just a little more to her right and…something black darted that caused Tsuna-san to tilt his head and meet Kyoko-chan's lips in his own.

I stared rooted in shock. I knew Tsuna liked Kyoko. He may have cared for me, but I know that his concern for Kyoko has no hesitations, no doubts. I'm not dense. I know that I'm just pushing myself on him. I was just creating an illusory lov between Tsuna-san and I.

But all I wanted was someone who would care for me above nothing or no one else. When tsuna-san saved me from drowning, I thought he cared deeply for me. I was close to a stranger to him that time and yet he went his way ti save me. His natural kindness drew me deep. I was so…overjoyed, I guess, that my judgments were clouded with infatuation.

Tch. I was heart-broken, and yet, I can't seem to bring myself to cry in pity. I wanted to… so badly… but my heart was already hollow to begin with.

Suddenly, my feet stopped. I woke up from my thoughts due to something clanging. I looked around and found myself confused. "Hahi? Why is Haru in this place?" I sighed and then I sat down, staring into space once again as thoughts started filling up my head.

And the first thing that entered my mind is 'The sun is out, and at the same time, the heavens is crying its own tears, sliding down my cheeks…. Just like the way I should be feeling.'

* * *

I stretched out after the practice. Baseball is really refreshing even if you end up sweaty and all. The coach decided to let us practice in the diamond where we will have the match.

I was about to leave the stadium when something, or rather someone, was caught in my peripheral vision. I went towards her direction, but she doesn't seem to notice me. Why she was alone, I don't know… but one thing's for sure, something unpleasant must have happened.

A soft smile crept its way to my lips as I saw what she held in her hands. I looked at her intently, but my presence was not known to her at all. She stared deep into space as I took out my handkerchief to wipe her tears away.

She jerked back at the contact and called out to me in surprise, saying, "Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yo!" I said as a greeting.

She looked at the handkerchief I was holding and her fingers trailed her dampened cheeks. She looked up at the vast sky and when she looked back at me, she was laughing as tears were uncontrollably falling down her cheeks even as she wiped them away.

My mind was blank but my body seemed to know what it was doing as I approached her and enclosed her in a hug. Her laughter died down and she buried her head deep into my chest as she caught my shirt in an iron grip. She cried harder and sobbed louder. I can feel her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't mind it all.

I would hold her tight in my arms until her crying would cease. I will wait, even if it takes forever. Because I know that as soon as she stops, it's over. Because as soon as she stops, she will stand up again. Because when my body came in contact with her, I already know what her tears meant. And I already know that she's one of the persons who can stand up through anything.

* * *

Rain. What a laugh. I was a fool for letting myself believe that what slid down my cheeks were the impeccable raindrops heaven cried. But I was much more of a fool for letting myself believe I could make Tsuna-san love me.

I ceased my crying, willed my tears to stop falling, and told my heart to stop breaking. I loosened my hold on his shirt, and said, "Do you like cakes?"

* * *

I lloked at her in surprise as her big brown doe-like eyes stared in return. a grin spread across my face as I said, "Sure."

* * *

I disentangled myself from him as I gave him the package I was holding earlier. "Here. It's a thank you gift from me for letting me cry on your shirt. Sorry as well for ruining it."

* * *

I smiled softly at her as I tilted her chin up to meet my eyes. I didn't know who or what possessed me but I leaned to her and kissed her eyes that fluttered close. "You deserve more, Haru."

I got up and tugged on her to leave the area. "Come on. Let's eat the cake. I don't think I can finish it by myself." Then I smiled at her.

* * *

I looked up at him. And when he smiled, I smiled, too. I felt my heart flutter for a moment, a skip beating as his large hand encased my small one. His words, his gestures, his actions… they mean another thing aside from their usual meanings.

It meant as an invitation to start anew and look forward to the future… with him.

Then I stood up to accept the challenge… to accept whatever he has to offer.

* * *

"Sweet things make people happy. What's your favorite sweet thing?"

-Satomika Inukalire

(P.S.: Reviews brighten up my spirit from all the misfortunes I had to endure throughout the whole day. Thanks in advance!)


End file.
